leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Udyr/@comment-9705522-20130806182217/@comment-5955640-20130806193009
Hm. Depends on the carry (or marksman as they are now defined) you happen to be playing as. Playing as Tristana. It's easy. Painfully easy. W or W and R and not even a flash will help him close that gap. Corki has his dash but it's on a long cooldown. Possibly fiddling with CDR and maxing W (because it's cost is only 50 mana now at all stages) could make it just spammable enough to evade him. Caitlyn will require slight forward thinking. If you plant snares in places like bushes and the like it would be a good idea to guide Udyr into one of them Teemo style. If you then E away and hit him with the net he won't catch you. Ashe is paticularly hard. At early stages maxing Q would work. But later on you'll have to have the enchanted arrow. Fiddling with CDR might help. Draven has stand aside but if he dodges that with flash you don't have much of a chance. Blue Ezreal can do it. Once he has Iceborn gauntlet he can apply the slow with his Q and shift away. Graves just has his dash and Smokescreen. Take note that his abilities get their cooldown reduced by one second when he uses quickdraw so use smokescreen first and then quick draw. Again. With some CDR reductions or priority in maxing them you could possibly use it more than once in a chase. With Miss Fortune you'll have to make it rain and start strutting. Make it rain has a flat cooldown of 15 seconds so you'd have to get extra CDR reduction to lower it. With Quinn you need Valor form. Well. Valor form would be a heavily reliable escape. Otherwise you could try vaulting off him and going off in the other direction. That's not going to be as effective though. As silly as this sounds. I'm just gonna say it. Blue Sivir could also work. Her passive works like the Furor enchantment. Once you hit him with a spell you gain fleet of foot. If you have an Iceborn gauntlet and you cast a spell that hits him you can follow through with an auto attack to slow him and proc or refresh the duration of the passive. The first shot of Ricochet applies on hit effects If you do any of these things and then use the ult you could escape reasonibly speaking. Twitch it's sort of obvious. Steath away. Remember to never stealth in plain sight unmoving while ranged enemies are nearby. You can have your stealth duration stunted by up to three seconds if you are attacked while stealthing. Never stealth near enemy towers. Take flash or ghost and save them for stealth escapes. Stealth in a bush when possible and try to reach another bush within the duration. Urgot (yes him he's a marksman so I guess that means he's a carry) can use his terror capacitor to make his Q and auto attacks slow a target. Yes. Iceborn gauntlet could be helpful although slows don't really stack it could work as another reapply or something to use when Terror capacitor is off cooldown. If Varus can hit his target with chain of corruption and follow it with hail of arrows it greatly reduces the chance of chasing successfully. Unlike Ashe's CC ult there's no penalty for waiting within point blank range to use it. WIth Vayne you hae your tumble ult and Condemn. Open with Condemn and fire up Final hour you should then run into a jungle and tumble in an unexpected direction. Otherwise just condemn and tumble. Lucian when he is released will have relentless pursuit which is a dash not unlike Graves. His passive Lightslinger will apply on hit effects. Some specific items or spells could help you out in this endavour to escape Udyr. Iceborn Gauntlet. I think I've mentioned it enough but I should add that Triforce could be more fitting depending on the situation. They both apply slows but of different calibers. The Furor Enchantment. This will set off when you hit a single target with it. So carries with single target spells or a long range auto attack will make good use of it. The Distortion enchantment. This reduces the cooldowns of Teleport, Flash, and Ghost. Ghost will be reduced to 157.5 seconds. With summoner's wrath it will have it's movement speed heigthened. Flash will have it's cooldown reduced to 225 seconds. It gets reduced even more with summoner's insight. The mastermind mastery will also help in reducing their cooldowns. Ghost and Flash are good for escaping but you should also consider cleanse and exhaust. If you were CC'd shortly before he arrives you can cleanse to botch the gank. Exhaust can slow him if he's closing in on you. This will be the least effective of summoner spells to employ for this situation however. The mastery wanderer will grant you an extra 2% percent movement speed as long as you can hold the chase for 5 seconds so it can recognize that you were out of combat for that long. Nimble grants you 3% percent movement speed but you won't be getting that I assume. Movement speed caps start to apply once you hit 415. If buy items to attain a raw movement speed of somewhere around that benchmark. All other movement speed enhancers could make you far too fast to catch reasonably. Flashing defensively would work too (that's flashing only after they have flashed). That's right. Phantom Dancer and Stattik Shiv with boots of swiftness alacrity. Those should be useful ideas any of them. Some of them. One at least.